Donde nadie más hay
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Ambos solos en esa mansión. Un mayordomo, su amo. Un demonio, su alma. Corrompidos a su modo. Cada uno atado a su desgracia. Es aquí del cómo inició su hábito. [SebasCiel]


¡Buenas!

¿Tiempo sin vernos, cierto? Me da gusto volver a escribir algo de SebasCiel. En realidad, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas para que no nos confundamos.

Este fanfic -para los que siguen mis historias- vendría siendo la precuela de: En la noche, el demonio no duerme. Pero no necesitan haber leído ese antes que éste, aunque me gustaría que leyeran el anterior.

No sé cuántos fics llevo de Kuroshitsuji. Pronto me animaré a continuar "Es mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo", sólo que quisiera pedir su opinión:

¿Piensan que estaría bien reeditar los capítulos que ya tengo?

Lo pienso mucho porque no quisiera perder los reviews que ustedes me han dejado. Aunque también quisiera mejorar la redacción.

Quisiera saber qué opinan respecto a esto.

Por ahora es todo. Muchas gracias por haber leído esto. En verdad agradecería sus comentarios y peticiones.

Disfruten la lectura.

[Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso** ]

* * *

 **Donde nadie más hay**

Ambos solos en esa mansión. Un mayordomo, su amo. Un demonio, su alma. Corrompidos a su modo. Cada uno atado a su desgracia. Es aquí del cómo inició su hábito.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Los deberes de un mayordomo iniciaban a primera hora del día. Cuando nadie despertaba. Aunque en esa mansión, ¿quién más además de ellos dos podría despertar?

Tocaba temprano la puerta. Dos golpes secos dando un paso luego de anunciar su entrada. Un elegante juego que ellos dos, estaban comenzando. El demonio sabía con certeza que las mañanas eran pesadas, especialmente para un pequeño mocoso nacido en cuna de oro como aquel señorito.

El carrito del desayuno era abandonado frente a la cama. Caminaba entonces hacia las cortinas, para luego abrirlas dejando así, pasar el radiante sol. Dos ventanas eran luego separadas.

Quizás era el único que podía escuchar aquellos sonidos metálicos golpeados cuando el viento pasaba en ese cementerio[1]. Como si los muertos hablaran. O eso llegaba a pensar.

Lo despertaba con un _«Buenos días»_ , seguido de un largo dictamen sobre las actividades del día. Era cotidiano. Se volvía cotidiano. Lo aseaba. Lo vestía. Todo un acto día con día.

Y cada día, veía esas bolsas bajo aquel par de ojos. ¿Era normal en un mayordomo darse cuenta de esas cosas? No estaba seguro. Nunca antes había jugado algo similar. Sin embargo, conocía de aquellas noches en que su señor no dormía. Cuando los sueños le despertaban a mitad de la noche y le hacían esconderse como un animal siendo cazado en la sedienta oscuridad.

Pequeño y patético. Su desesperación no podía ser cubierta con ese armazón de arrogancia. Solía luego quedarse hasta que durmiera. Como un caballero custodiando la puerta de una reina.

 _«Tan patético»_.

Pensaba para sí mismo mientras se veía ante ese espejo. La noche los encerraba en aquella alcoba. No había ningún ruido… Mentía. Existía uno que alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad aunque sólo estaban ellos dos en esa pomposa mansión.

 _«Un corazón humano. Su lenta palpitación»_.

Jamás había estado tanto tiempo con alguien. Era interesante. Divertido. Y a la vez: **desesperante**. Quería alcanzar a tomar su alma, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba continuar aquel juego. Porque sabía que entre más se tejían sus mentiras, más desesperación habría para esa débil alma suya.

—Coronarte como mi Rey… o como mi Reina —burló.

No conocía dogmas. Mucho menos sabía qué era la fe. A pesar de ello, estaba fascinado mirando a aquel cuerpo descansar plácidamente sabiendo que él estaba en la misma alcoba.

—No sé si llamarte bizarro o tonto.

Sus pasos cruzaban la habitación. Los metros que antes se había decido a mantener, poco a poco fueron acortándose. ¿Qué era extraña atracción que avivaba dentro de él? ¿Acaso también poseía un corazón?

Por supuesto que no.

Quizás era tan insólito convivir con humanos que, tenerlo tan cerca, resultaba atrayente. O sólo tal vez… Quizás únicamente…

—¿Esto es lo que se llama cautivarse?

Sonrió sornamente.

La sombra negra se expandía desde su espalda tragando la línea de luz blanca que se asomaba entre las cortinas largas. Devoraba la escasa luz que aún quedaba en esa habitación. Y el demonio veía. Miraba. Observaba. Como un animal a punto de arrancar contra su presa.

Claro que no. No era estar cautivado. Era normal. Era demasiado común sentir ese agujero en el estómago luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin comer. Con un agujero en el abdomen que parecía imposible llenar.

Llevó la mano sobre los botones de su _frac_ tocando sobre la refinada tela su cuerpo muerto. No latía aquello que estaba vacío. Aunque sí había una extraña sensación. Nacía de su estómago, viajaba por su pecho, paraba en aquella boca. Palpitaba. Como a quien le temblaban los dientes por la sola ansiedad.

El apetito crecía cada día que estaba cerca de aquel chiquillo. Un hambre que no podía detener. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de lo que el demonio podía hacer cuando dormía cuando irónicamente temía a las sombras que lo visitaban cada noche? No sabía decir si aquello era: inocencia, valentía o estupidez.

¿Qué era aquello que, ese pequeño _Lord_ , tenía que lo hacía dormir estando ambos en la misma recámara?

—No sabes, ¿cierto? De lo que el demonio es capaz de hacer en las noches mientras duermes.

Tomó asiento en el colchón. Se inclinó sintiendo el aliento con fragancia a leche y miel. Los ojos cerrados del niño. Largas pestañas y… unos belfos delgados y pequeños. Entreabrió la boca dibujando una sonrisa. Los colmillos sedientos de probar—. Deberías tener más cuidado y esconder esos labios del demonio. O podrían ser devorados cuando duermes, _my Lord_.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Por favor, deja un review.


End file.
